Not Good Enough
by Nickstar777
Summary: Adrien is tired of never being good enough. He's not good enough for his father, he isn't even good enough for Ladybug. Ladybug senses his doubt and she obviously decides to reassure her silly kitty. This story was written for the Miraculous Ladybug Holidays Fanfiction Exchange.


This story was written for the Miraculous Ladybug Holidays Fanfiction Exchange

This prompt was from reddit user panicatthefandom.

**NOTE:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien had enough, nothing he did ever seemed acceptable for his father. Just today, his father scolded him for his grades slipping by the smallest possible margin, then chastised him for his 'Sub-Par' photos from his latest shoot. It wasn't even Adrien's fault, he was just doing as his photographer instructed. Adrien pretty much always felt like this with his father, like he wasn't good enough, that was why Adrien loved being Cat Noir, he could be free and he could be himself, not the version of himself that his father makes him act like. But there were problems with being Cat Noir too, the people of Paris always thought of him as the sidekick to Ladybug, she was the big hero that purified the akumas and undid all the damage caused by the fights, he couldn't do that, he seemed to only be useful for 2 things, destroying things and being Ladybug's human shield. Another advantage of being Cat Noir was that he got to spend plenty of time with the love of his life, even though Ladybug had admitted that she loved someone else.

"You look kinda down, everything okay, kid?" asked Plagg

"Not really, Plagg, nothing I do ever seems to be good enough for anyone, my father never seems to be proud of me, heck, I can't even remember the last time he told me that he loved me. Also, the people of Paris don't consider me to be Ladybug's equal, I'm just her sidekick to them. And Ladybug, even though she knows how much I love her, she continues to go after this other guy, like I'm not good enough for her either" said Adrien

Plagg wouldn't admit it out loud, but he hated seeing Adrien this unhappy.

"You just need to take your mind off of it for a bit, hey, I know what always cheers me up..." said Plagg

Plagg flew off before quickly returning with a piece of Camembert.

"Come on, Plagg, you know I don't even like that stuff" said Adrien

"Your loss" said Plagg, before consuming the entire piece in one bite

"But you are right though, I need to get my mind off everything, I need to clear my head. Plagg! Claws Out!" said Adrien

Plagg flew into Adrien's ring and Adrien changed into Paris' black clad feline hero. After transforming, Cat Noir left through his bedroom window and ran across the rooftops, looking for somewhere to clear his head.

Meanwhile, Marinette was in her room, working on some of her latest designs when she noticed something outside the window. When she looked, she saw Cat Noir sitting on one of the rooftops, he seemed upset about something.

"Huh? Cat Noir? Is he okay?" asked Marinette

"I'm not sure, maybe you should go and ask him" said Tikki

"Yeah, he looks like he could use someone to talk to, Tikki! Spots On!" said Marinette

==Rooftops==

Cat Noir sat there thinking when he heard something behind him, he turned to see his red clad partner.

"Hey kitty" said Ladybug

"Hey Ladybug" said Cat Noir

"You seem upset, are you okay?" asked Ladybug

"It's nothing, I'm fine" said Cat Noir

Ladybug walked up to her partner and sat beside him.

"Don't give me that, I can tell something's really bothering you. Cat Noir, you know you can trust me, so come on, what's wrong?" asked Ladybug

Cat Noir looked towards Ladybug, hesitant to tell her, but he knew he needed to tell someone.

"It just feels like I'm never good enough for anyone" said Cat Noir

"What are you talking about?" asked Ladybug

"My father, mainly, I always try my best to please him, or at the very least, make him smile, I do my best in school, I hardly ever rebel, I've had to cut down on time I've spent with my friends just to stay on his good side, but nothing I do is ever enough" said Cat Noir

"Wow, I had no idea your personal life was like that" said Ladybug

"Well, we don't really talk about our lives as civilians that often" said Cat Noir

"What about your mother?" asked Ladybug

Cat Noir had to be careful, it was common knowledge among Paris that Adrien Agreste's mother disappeared a couple years ago, if he said that his mother was missing, Ladybug might be able to put 2 and 2 together.

"She's...not around" said Cat Noir

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Cat Noir, you shouldn't have to jump through hoops just to please your father, and if he doesn't believe you're good enough, then screw what he thinks, he doesn't know you" said Ladybug

"But it's not just my father that makes me feel like I'm not good enough, there's also all of Paris, when it comes to the two of us, you're always the center of attention, you're the one that saves the day and stops the akumas, I'm basically just the sidekick that takes the big hits to keep you safe" said Cat Noir

"Cat Noir, listen, no matter what happens, you are more than just a sidekick, you're also my friend, you've helped me through more than you realize, saving Paris would never feel the same without you, I'm really grateful to have you in my life, there is truly no one else in all of the world I would like to have as my partner" said Ladybug

Cat Noir looked Ladybug in the eyes and saw that she was serious. He could only smile at her words.

"Thanks milady, that means a lot" said Cat Noir

"Hey, you know I'm always there for you, just like I know you're always there for me" said Ladybug

Ladybug swung away on her yo-yo before Cat Noir headed home.

* * *

And that does it, I hope you enjoyed.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
